


Elemental Attunement

by BecMcc



Series: Mix and Match AU [5]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: and like one swear word, seraph lore pulled out of my ass, some weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecMcc/pseuds/BecMcc
Summary: Mikleo discovers something new about his element.





	

“Oh god what to do…” Mikleo muttered to himself. It was a rainy day in Pendrago, like it had been for a long while since the Cardinal came into power which was long before he, Shepherd Rose, and others came into the city. The rain did not bother him as it gave him a sense of peace in the midst of the chaos around him and in his mind. He went to the Fountain of Wrath and absent mindedly put his hand in the water. He sighed

 _“Eeeeey what’s wrong Mickey boy?”_ He heard someone ask. Mikleo jolted his head up and looked around.

“Who’s there?” He asked.

 _“Nothin’ to worry about brah. It’s just me the Fountain of Wrath.”_ Said the voice. Mikleo looked around.

“All right if someone is trying to play a joke, leave, I’m not in the mood.” Warned Mikleo.

 _“Hey Mikleo, this ain’t no joke it’s really me the Fountain of Wrath.”_ Said the voice again.

“Okay. I’ve lost it. I’ve completely lost it. Why don’t I turn back into a hellion now.”

 _“Hey brah don’t say that. You haven’t lost it you’ve just gotten more in tuned with your element.”_ Said the Fountain of Wrath.

“Seriously?” Mikleo asked.

 _“Yeah dude. All the elements have a voice and powerful seraphs can hear those voices. It’s pretty gnarly stuff man.”_ Said the Fountain of Wrath.

“So you’re saying that I’ve gotten stronger because of this journey to the point where I can hear the voice of water?” Mikleo asked.

 _“Yeah.”_ Said the Fountain of Wrath.

“Can the other seraphim do this as well?”

 _“Eeeeeh probably. Though I’m pretty sure your wind friend can hear the wind’s voices.”_ Said the Fountain of Wrath.

“All right…” Said Mikleo. “Does every body of water sound … uh … chill?”

 _“Nah man. Just me.”_ Said the Fountain of Wrath. _“By the way Mik you should duck in a few seconds. That screwy pipe man if you don’t want to get soaked more.”_ A stray spout of water spurted out and Mikleo ducked out of the way.

“Thanks Fountain of Wrath.” Said Mikleo.

 _“No problemo Mikleo I’m just looking out for someone of my element.”_ Said the fountain of Wrath. Meanwhile at the inn, Dezel sneezed.

“Hey we already have one deathly ill bastard we don’t need another.” Chastised Rose.

 _“Someone’s talking shit about you.”_ He heard the wind say proving the Fountain of Wrath’s point. Dezel sighed.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not me getting sick. I have a very strong hunch that someone is talking about me.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was written late at night wondering what if the Fountain of Wrath talked like the Critical Role's Sun Tree and this was born. The elemental attunement thing was just an exuse to do this. Plus I don't think this scene would fit in The Mixing of Various Personalities.  
> Oh and if you hadn't read TMOVP Mikleo was a hellion in chapter 8.


End file.
